


things you said after it was over

by pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2
Summary: “I love you with every piece of my being, Robert Frobisher. And I always will.”





	things you said after it was over

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is crossposted on tumblr (baewhishaw), just moving things over to AO3 for safekeeping ♡

“You’re a complete arse, I hope you know that,” Sixsmith accuses. He’s completely soaked through at this point the rain having no mercy on his thin jacket. But Sixsmith is partially grateful for the steady downpour. It helps excuse the wet streaks shamelessly decorating his face.

“Of all the dumb things you’ve done. Of all the selfish things,” Sixsmith continues, “and trust me, there’s been plenty of each. I don’t know how one man manages to cause so much trouble. Anyhow, this is by far the worst.”

Sixsmith has to pause, choking on his own voice, his emotions taking the better of him.

“I could’ve helped you, could’ve saved you. And you knew it. I know you did, you said so yourself. Why couldn’t you just let me? We’ve could’ve run away together. Europe is on the edge of killing itself, anyway. We would’ve had nothing. But that’s enough to be everything to me. The ‘we,’ I mean. The ‘we’ would be enough to be my everything.

“Your brilliance shines so brightly, Frobisher… Robert. Forget all the posh bastards with their reputations and their words. You’ll prove everyone wrong, I’ll make sure of it. I have no idea what your transcripts mean but I can _feel_ you within them. I can feel your essence in those sheets as if you’re there, standing right next to me.

“I can hear your voice and feel your touch. My heart refuses to accept that you’re gone. No matter how much the feeling of your blood stains my hands, no matter how many times I close my eyes, only to see you lifeless, pooling in your own beauty. My heart refuses to stop throbbing, yearning for you,” Sixsmith throws the pitifully soggy bouquet at the headstone in an angry flare of frustration.

He can imagine Frobisher carelessly throwing the bouquet aside, laughing at the ridiculous show of affection. He’d say it’s endearing but hilarious nonetheless. Sixsmith knows he would’ve flushes, embarrassed, but Frobisher would peck him on the cheek and thank him, anyway. It’s a nice gesture, after all.

“I forgive you for everything, even the things I know you wouldn’t even think to feign an apology over. I forgive you, anyway. I’ll always forgive you, it’s impossible for me to ever hold you in contempt. Your warmth and your embrace overpower anything negative I could ever muster toward you.

“I love you with every piece of my being, Robert Frobisher. And I always will.”

The sun long gone and the rain threatening to worsen, it takes all of Sixsmith’s energy to leave the cemetery.

He refuses to say goodbye.


End file.
